One Promise After Another
by Silent Midnight Rose
Summary: Nothing can stand in between the Elric brothers and their goal. At least that is what they thought, until after Winry is pulled into a fight between Ed and Homunculus. EdxWinry…maybe more. Al isn’t just a rock! Ratings might change.


I'm back after being gone for like four months. Unfortunately the Rurouni Kenshin story I was writing, has been discontinued for the time being. I hate doing it, but I don't have any of my notes for it left.

This is my first attempt at a Full Metal Alchemist fanfic and I have been heistant to post this so let me know you think. I would accept flames...which is interesting when an author saying that because most flames are giving whether or not they were accepted...Something to ponder.

Summary: Nothing can stand between the Elric brothers and their goal. At least that's what they thought, until Winry is pulled into a fight between Ed and Homunculus...Al isn't a rock. I like him was he isn't just going to be standing around or die for no reason.

Pairings: EdxWinry...maybe more.

I guess this is slightly AU, because I'm not sure were this story fits into the storyline. So if all else fails, make its own place, that's my philosophy. I prefer the manga storyline but the anime is a little easier to understand in my humble opinion. Certain aspects of the anime I like but some I don't (ex. Roy killing Winry's parents…no. If its mentioned in this story…finger point it was Scar.)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA. I will never own FMA. Now shut up while I cry.

* * *

**Chapter One:** Attack on Central

It was early in the morning. A picture perfect day was on the forecast. Ed and Al were free of military duties and had decided to visit Gracia Hughes. The older Elric wasn't intrigued with the idea but Al insisted. He gave in to his little brother's pleads. Ah hell, it was just a short visit, maybe some good food. Ed was won over by the promise of a full stomach, and Al was just happy to see his brother relax. Last night they were up late reading books borrowed from the, for the most part, restored Central library. They weren't close to a breakthrough. They were closer to a breakdown.

Ed was usually quiet as they left Headquarters. Al was hopelessly trying to spark a conversion, but Ed didn't comply and it was extinguished. So much for a relaxing day! At this rate Ed will grow old (or grow taller, which ever happens first) before he has any fun.

But as this was all happy, for the most part, the homunculus Lust was waiting in the shadows with a sinister order. Oblivious to the danger the Elric brothers continued to make their way away from Headquarters. They were also not aware of the Colonel and First Lieutenant in pursuit. Like pieces falling into a puzzle, or ingredients coming together during a transmutation, one piece or ingredient was still missing.

Walking down the street in the opposite direction was a young blond woman. She was humming to herself thinking about her greatest passion (or possibly second.) Mechanics. Winry Rockbell was renowned from her skill with automail and to one of her customers she was known for her skill at throwing a wrench with accurate aim. Ironically enough she had her wrench with her and her favorite target was within range…

"Hey Brother," Al said turning his head to see the blond walk away oblivious to them. "Look who it is." Ed turned around. At first he didn't see her, because he wasn't expecting to, but then he was surprised.

"Winry?" He was confused. "Why is she here?" Al shrugged. How would he know? Ed didn't seem too interested but Al knew by the way his golden eyes didn't leave her that he wanted to talk to her.

"Why don't you ask her, brother?" Al asked probing his thick skull. When Ed didn't respond. Al called out. "HEY WINRY!" The girl turned and paused. Although her expression couldn't be seen in the distance it is a happy albeit surprised one. Al continued to wave to flag her down, which wasn't necessary since to was hard to miss a large suit of armor. "Wipe away your drool, Brother." Al said with a hint of slyness in his hollow voice. Ed glared at him and opened his mouth to comment but Winry arrived out of breath. "Hey Al…" her voice trailed off. "Where's Ed?" She asked. In was a simple and innocent question really but since she literally couldn't see him behind Al, and Ed being…Ed, believed she was calling him short. Al waited patiently for the reaction.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU CAN'T SEE HIM OVER HIS LITTLE BROTHER!" Ed yelled. Al sighed and Winry giggled. Her wrench was in her belt as though it were a sheathed sword.

"Oh c'mon Ed. You know it's true. Al is pretty tall." Winry said knowing which word was making him turn redder. She burst out laughing. Al couldn't resist joining. Ed stopped and listened to the sound of Winry's laugh. It was…musical. At least it would have been, if she hadn't been laughing at him.

It truly was a picture perfect day, until Lust turned to her partner who held a gun firmly in his hand. She smiled and said. "You know the drill shot the target and you will get the stone." He greedily smiled and aimed his gun at the three teenagers. He didn't know that he hitting the wasp's nest, or that he even if he did live, all he was going to have was a fake stone and guilt trip for involving his target. But he was greedy and ignorant, the two qualities in a man that bred chaos.

He didn't see two military uniformed officers running out of the building. He only saw his target through the crosshair and pulled the trigger.

A bullet shattered happiness of the three childhood friends. It swished past Winry's head and she screamed. Ed rushed forward to her, thinking she is hit. Al looked up and spotted the source right away. "Brother!" he called and shielded both of them from the next volley of bullets. They bounced off his armor with an unpleasant ring.

"Al," Winry said. Ed's hands were digging in her skin, she snapped her head to yell that he was hurting her but froze. His eyes were so full of fear. She didn't understand. He had been in fights before; certainly he wasn't like this all the time. But Winry couldn't understand.

"Brother, get Winry out of here!" Al yelled to Ed, who snapped out of his trance. He let go of her shoulders; instead his left hand gripped her wrist. "C'mon," he said and he broke out running, Winry trailing at his heels. Dimly he heard Al calling to people he couldn't see. He wanted to grab Winry and bolt as far away he as could. But he felt her lagging behind. Another gunshot hit too close for comfort. Winry screamed and tripped. Ed felt her wrist slip through his grip and he turned to see her on the ground crawling toward him.

"Ed! They are shooting at us!" she screamed. She stumbled to her feet. More bullets showered their surroundings. A lamppost shattered and the glass was raining down in their heads.

"Winry!" Ed pulled her to her feet and to his chest. He arms shielded her from the glass. He felt her fists clench the front of his shirt.

"Well, well." A sultry voice said. "It's the Full Metal Alchemist and his friend." Lust appeared on top of the lamppost that was broken. Al was running toward them. Ed glanced and saw Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye behind him.

"Full Metal, get the girl out of here!" He yelled as he snapped his fingers and fire sprang out in a dance, and encircled Lust. She merely jumped down and the fire was put out. Riza didn't hesitate and shot the homunculus, who moved out of the way. Ed raised an eyebrow. Hawkeye never missed.

Lust's fingernails grew out and she knocked them back. Then she turned her attention to Ed and Winry who was glued to his chest, her eyes panic-stricken. The expression on Full Metal's face was mixed with hatred and fear. Lust marveled at it.

"Humans are pathetic." She said and began claw Ed with her nails. Each time they got closer to Winry, she whimpered. This only added fuel to Ed's fire. The sleeves of his black jacket were being torn revealing both automail and wounded flesh.

"Brother, do something!" Al shouted. He watched in horror as Ed was rooted to the spot. He must have been so terrified, because he normally fought back.

"Damn it," Roy said as he recovered. Riza was right behind him. The Flame Alchemist sprayed his fire over Lust again. This time the homunculus backed down. She was retreating and Roy followed her. Riza was about to pursue when they were greeted by one lost shot from the hiding gunman.

The bullet hit Ed's metal arm. The gears of the automail jammed inside and Ed cursed. He was half-expecting Winry to yell at him for breaking her work. But she was still. Her eyes grew wide at where the bullet hit…She knew that if it weren't for his arm there the bullet would inevitable hit its target, which would have been her. The bullet was aimed for her heart but she was saved by the automail she made and the young man she cared for. Her two greatest loves saved her life. She blushed at the thought.

Riza shot the gunman with one accurate bullet. She turned her attention to Ed and Winry. "You two could've been killed." She said, her voice especially harsh. Ed looked up at her with sad eyes. Riza's anger subsided at the guilty expression he was wearing. "I'm going to check on the Colonel."

Al looked at Ed who began to blush and he released Winry. She wiped away tears from her face. "Damn it Ed!" She screamed. He gulped. "Now I have to fix it again." But she wasn't mad, but she was grateful for it. All this time she had been secretly glad each time it broke just so she would finally see him again, but at the same time annoyed at the dangerous lifestyle he lead and that was the only time he ever saw that she was good for.

"Would you have rather the bullet to have hit my other arm?" He asked, hiding the shakiness from his voice. Winry just shook her head silently. Ed placed his left hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked.

"Winry, what's wrong?" Al asked. With both of the Elric brothers staring at her with concern Winry flushed. "I'm fine." She said quickly. "I'm fine." She repeated as though trying to convince them and a part of herself.

* * *

"Edward you dumb ass" Roy yelled some more. "Why didn't you just take the girl and ran or use your alchemy to make a barrier? Why did you just stand there? You both could've been killed."

"Shut up, you bastard" Ed shouted, fed up with the Colonel berating him for his mistakes. Ed was aware that Winry could've died. And would have been his fault. Ed slammed his hands down on Mustang's desk. Then he walked away leaving a somewhat shocked Al and an annoyed Colonel.

Al looked at Roy. "I'm sorry. Brother has been like that since this morning. I think he blames himself for what happens."

The Colonel slumped back in his chair. "Of course he does. He's Ed. Well, I have some paperwork I must do before Riza puts a bullet in my head."

Al stood up was almost out the door when he remembered something. "Sir," He said. "What happened to Lust?" Roy didn't look up from his papers.

"It wasn't her."

"What?" Al asked shocked.

"I don't know how to explain it kid but that wasn't the same homunculus we have been dealing with. Now shoo." Al left this time thinking.

He caught up with Ed who was sitting on the steps outside the cafeteria of all places. But Al knew this is where Winry sat all those years ago before the first Barry the Chopper incident. He remembered that night. Ed was just as terrified that night as he was this morning, if not more.

"Brother, why didn't you use alchemy?" he asked. Ed looked up surprised. He didn't hear his brother coming. He looked away almost instantly. He continued to stare ahead moodily. Al sighed sat next to him knowing it would be awhile before he said anything.

"I couldn't move…" He said breaking the silence. He sighed, and continued bolder. "I couldn't think, Al. I was so sure that she wasn't going to make it, and that I would be my fault. I was so…scared that if I did anything she would be hit. This bullet. Do you know that if my arm wasn't there it would've hit her in the heart?" Al was surprised at this. He didn't know the path of bullet. He had only known that it hit his arm. Ed sighed and leaned backwards supported by his hands.

"So you do love her." Al said slyly to lighten Ed's mood.

"WHAT!" His hand's slipped and he fell backwards.

* * *

What did you think? Be honest...this is the reason you go to bed before 3 AM and take your meds, right? I'm not even sure if I should continue this. I'm constantly changing my style of writing, or that's what I like to think...so I need input. PLEASE! Make a little girl happy? 


End file.
